Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Liburan ke Jepang
by PratiwiPutri
Summary: Sebastian pengen ambil cuti terus liburan ke Jepang, tapi Bocchan pengen ikut! gimana ya nasibnya?
1. Chapter 1

**LIBURAN KE JEPANG  
DISCLAIMER:** Mbak Yana Toboso  
**WARNING:** OOC, Bahasa nggak jelas, garing, Humor Fail, Aneh, Gaje, Lebay

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**  
Sebastian lagi ngambil cuti, dia pengen pergi liburan ke Jepang. Dia pun sedang berkemas kemas di kamarnya. Dia memasukkan baju, celana, saus sambel, action figure "Tokyo Mew Mew", mainan kucingnya, dan tak lupa Koleksi DVD Hentainya. Saat sedang berkemas, tiba2 Bocchan datang.

"Sebastian, lu mau di sana berapa hari?" tanya Bocchan sambil ngemil pisang goreng.  
"Palingan Cuma 3 hari 2 malam" jawab Sebastian yg sambil menekan2 kopernya biar muat (?)  
"Lama banget sih… trus lu tega ninggalin gw yg unyu ini sendirian di mansion?" ujar Ciel sok imut  
"Lah kan ada 3 pelayan dodol itu…" ujar Sebastian yg masih sibuk dengan koper dengan gambar kucingnya itu.  
"… kamu tega ninggalin aku?" ujar Ciel dengan tatapan mautnya  
"ukh… k…kan Cuma bentar Bocc-" putus Sebastian dengan tampang nggak sanggup  
"Sebby?" ujar Ciel makin menggila  
"… BAIKLAH! GW NYERAH! LO BOLEH IKUT!" teriak Sebastian dengan nada kesel  
"hehehe" tawa Ciel dengan tampang liciknya

Ciel pun ikut berkemas, dia memasukkan Baju, Celana, PSP, Nintendo, Laptop, PS2, HP BB-nya, dan tak lupa koleksi Barbienya. Keesokan harinya, mereka bergegas ke bandara "_Phantom unyu_" menggunakan taksi "_Phantomhive Taxi_"_. _Sampai di bandara, mereka menggunakan pesawat pribadi "_Punya Phantomhive cuy_" dan pergilah mereka ke Jepang. Di dalam pesawat, mereka ngobrol2 deh…

"Eh, Sebastian" ujar Ciel  
"Apa?" ujar Sebastian dengan tampang masih kesel  
"Napa sih lu? Majikan lu ikut masa nggak boleh" ujar Ciel ikut2an kesel  
"Bukan begitu Bocchan!" bentak Sebastian  
"…" Ciel hanya bisa terdiam, diam dan merenung, merenungkan ja- (Author: Woy! Malah nyanyi!)  
"Cih! Padahal gw berencana jadi Cosplay, beli Action Figure yg lebih banyak, beli DVD Hentai lagi, beli DVD "Tokyo Mew Mew" beserta komik2nya…" ujar Sebastian dalam hati

Sorenya mereka pun sampai di Tokyo Jepang. Pertama2 mereka akan mencari penginapan yg deket tempat belanja. Agar lebih mudah beli oleh2. Mereka pun menemukan tempat yg cocok.

"Aduuuh capek gw!" ujar Ciel sambil tiduran di kasur hotel  
"Siapa suruh ikut" ujar Sebastian nyolot sambil menaruh koper2 milik majikannya itu  
"Biarin napa! Ngomong2, lo nggak sekamar sama gw" tanya Ciel  
"Emang napa? Lu takut tidur sendirian?" ujar Sebastian nyolot  
"Nggak, kan kamar ini double bad" ujar Ciel sambil menunjuk ke kasur di sebelahnya  
"Ini liburan gw, gw nggak mau diganggu siapa2" ujar sebastian sambil menggotong kopernya  
"Jadi lu kamarnya di mana?" tanya Ciel  
"Di sebelah" ujar Sebastian singkat lalu pergi

Ciel pun haanya bisa terdiam kesal dengan muka keselnya (ya iyalah! Masa lagi kesel tapi mukanya bahagia -_-). Malam harinya, Sebastian berencana pergi ke toko yg jual2 Anime2. Dia pun keluar dari hotel secara diam2 dan mencari toko itu. Sementara itu, Ciel hanya terduduk di pojok Closet sambil main laptop.

"Duh… boring banget! Apa gw keluar aja ya?" tanya Ciel pada diri sendiri  
"Udah, keluar aja! Banyak hiburan di luar!" ujar Setan (?) yang berada di sisi kiri Ciel  
"Jangan! Nanti klo nyasar gimana? Nanti Sebastian khawatir loh" ujar Malaikat di kanan  
"HUAAAAA GW BENCI DILEMA KAYAK GINI!" teriak Ciel sambil menjambak2 rambutnya.

Sementara Ciel menjambak2 rambutnya sampai botak, Sebastian sedang berbahagia di dalam toko asesoris. Dia membeli gantungan HP, sarung bantal, sendal, komik, DVD, piyama, celana dalam, boneka, boxer, kaus kaki & sepatu yang berhubungan dengan Nyan Cat.

"ah~ bahagianya diriku ini" ujar Sebastian sambil memeluk boneka Nyan Cat

Kembali ke Ci-el!

Ciel yang masih menjambak2i rambutnya yg udh setengah botak itu pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 Malam

"huaaaah… saatnya Cinderella tidur" ujar Ciel sambil nguap layaknya kudanil

Sebastian juga sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel. Dia membawa 8 kantung besar berisi belanjaannya tadi. Dia pun masuk ke kamarnya yg bernomor 666 itu. (Ciel nomor 665)

"Capek juga ya… Nyan Cat membuat saya lemah…" ujar Sebastian kecapean

Sayangnya ia tak menyadari bahwa ada yg memasang penyadap dan kamera tersembunyi di kamarnya selagi dia pergi.

"khu khu khu, akhirnya aku tau apa rahasiamu Sebastian Michaelis" ujar orang misterius

Pagi harinya, Ciel bangun jam 10 pagi. Dia pun ngomel2 nggak jelas karena nggak dibangunin Sebastian.

"SEBASTIAN! KOK LO NGGAK BANGUNIN GW SIH?!" teriak Ciel masih memakai piyama pink nya sambil nge-gedor2 pintu kamar Sebastian

"Ada apa sih Bocchan? Belajar bangun sendiri napa" ujar Sebastian sambil membuka pintu  
"SIALA-" putus Ciel

Ciel terkejut melihat Sebastian. Sebastian yang biasanya pake baju item2, terus rapi, sekarang dia sedang menggunakan kaus dengan memakai earphone.

"Lu lagi ngapain Sebastian?" tanya Ciel  
"Lagi bantuin temen" ujar Sebastian  
"Bantuin temen?" tanya Ciel lagi

Ciel pun mencoba melihat ke dalam kamar Sebastian. Ciel melihat ada seorang pria misterius dengan rambut sedikit pirang sambil memainkan komputer.

"Woy Sebastian! Bantuin gw!" teriak pria misterius itu  
"Iya! Lu udah sampe mana?" tanya Sebastian  
"Gw udah sampe ruang bawah tanah!" ujar pria itu  
"PE… PE… PEWDIEPIE?!" teriak Ciel kaget  
"oh? Hai" sapa Pria itu

Ternyata pria itu adalah Pewdiepie* Ciel adalah salah satu penggemarnya.

"Sebastian! Kok Pewdiepie ada di sini?!" tanya Ciel gugup

apa yang dilakukan Pewdiepie di sini?  
Mengapa dia bersama Sebastian?  
Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ya ^^

**-To Be Continued-**

*Pewdiepie adalah salah satu gamers yang ada di Youtube, dia adalah Gamers favorit saya (nggak nanya) jika kalian masih penasaran, silahkan search di Youtube.


	2. Chapter 2

**LIBURAN KE JEPANG CHAPTER 2**

Kembali pada keadaan Ciel, Sebastian & PewDiePie (?)

"Ngapain lu disini?" tanya Ciel pada Pewdy  
"Gw lagi ngungsi di sini, rumah gw kebanjiran. Pas gw lagi mainan _Happy Meals _di kamar gw no. 667, eh laptop gw meledak!" jawab Pewdy  
"Terus lu ngungsi di sini, gitu?" tanya Ciel  
"Udah deh Bocchan… masalah banget ya buat lo? Gw aja nggak keberatan!" ujar Sebastian yg termasuk _Bro_ nya Pewdy  
"Emang sekarang lu pada main apaan?" tanya Ciel  
"DreatOut" jawab Sebastian

Ciel pun kembali tidur di kamarnya. Siangnya, ia dikagetkan oleh ringtone _Teletubbies_-nya, ia mendapat telpon dari Alois. Ciel yg sedang pedikyur medikyur itu pun mengangkat telepon yg masuk ke Handphone Phantomberry (PB) itu.

"Yo~ Ciel! Lu lagi dimana sekarang?" tanya Alois sambil makan keripik  
"Gw lagi di Jepang" jawab Ciel sambil mengutek kuku-nya  
"Jepang? Gw sekarang juga lagi di jepang!" ujar Alois kaget  
"Emang lu di hotel apa?" tanya Ciel sambil mencabut bulu2 kakinya  
"Hotel_ apa_" jawab Alois  
"Kok malah nanya lagi? Nama hotelnya apa?" tanya Ciel  
"Iya! Itu nama Hotelnya!" ujar Alois layaknya pembawa acara Quiz  
"… kamar no berapa?" tanya Ciel lagi  
"664, Claude di no. 663" jawab Alois  
"…" Ciel hanya diam  
"Napa lu?" tanya Alois  
"Hotel kita sama & kamar kita sebelahan…" ujar Ciel

Alois kaget, dia langsung menggedor kamar sebelahnya. Dibukalah pintu itu oleh seseorang

"Ya?" Tanya seorang Pria kekar  
"Heh! Lu liat Ciel nggak?!" teriak Alois  
"…" pria itu hanya diam… dan pria itu pun menutup pintu.  
"WOY! SEBELAHAN APANYA?! GW KETOK2 MALAH SALAH KAMAR GW!" marah Alois kepada Ciel di Handphone Trancberry-nya (TB)  
"lu ngetok2 kamar no berapa emangnya?" tanya Ciel  
"662" jawab Alois  
"itu bukan kamar gw, itu kamar Chuck Norris" jawab Ciel  
"MAMPUS GW!" teriak Alois panik

Alois pun mulai mengetuk2 pintu no. 665. Ciel pun membuka pintu itu

"Lu b*go atau gimana sih?" ujar Ciel datar

Ciel pun mengijinkan Alois masuk

"ngomong2 Butler lu mana?" tanya Alois  
"Di kamarnya, lagi mainan sama PewDiePie" jawab Ciel sambil memoleh mukanya dengan masker  
"PewDiePie? Dia emang di kamar no berapa?" tanya Alois  
"667" jawab Ciel singkat karena mukanya udh mulai kaku karena masker  
"Tunggu, Claude pergi ke kamar 667 tadi pas pagi2 buta. Terus dia nggak balik2" ujar Ciel  
"Jangan-jangan…" ujar kedua bocah itu bersamaan

Ci+Al: SIAPA YG BOCAH HAH?!  
Author: SORRY BRO!

mereka pun langsung menuju ke kamar 667. Saat mereka membuka pintu, mereka melihat Pewdy masih memainkan _Hilang ingatan_ di kamarnya sendiri

"PEWDIEPIE!" teriak kedua bocah itu *Author digebukin  
"eh?! Napa nih?! Siapa lu?!" tanya Pewdy panik  
"Lah?! Kan lu ada di kamar 666! Kok lo tiba2 ada di sini?!" tanya Ciel  
"Heh? Gw nggak kemana2 dari gw bangun tadi" ujar Pewdy  
"Pagi tadi, ada orang dengan baju hitam2 nggak ke sini?" tanya Alois  
"Oh iya! Ada ada! Dia minjem baju sama headphone gw! Katanya dia pengen nyamar jadi gw" ujar Pewdy dengan polosnya *Ciel & Alois Face palm

Bocah2 itu langsung pergi ke kamar Sebastian. Di dalam sana, terlihat Sebastian & Claude sedang main _Lets Dance _dan joget2 nggak jelas. Ditambah lagi, kamar itu langsung penuh dengan lampu disko & mereka berdua memakai baju ketat kelap-kelip.

"Apa2an ni?!" ujar Ciel  
"Woooow! Claude! Gw nggak pernah ngeliat lo pake baju kelap kelip kayak gitu!" teriak Alois semangat  
"Bo… Bocchan!" teriak Sebastian.  
"…" Ciel terdiam  
"BERANI2 NYA LO NGGAK NGAJAKIN GW _DUGEM_ KAYAK GINI!" teriak Ciel  
"T.. tapi Bocchan, ini bukan _Dugem_. Ini games! Make remote kontrol _Will _hadiah dari Grell" ujar Sebastian  
"owh…" ujar Ciel  
"Tapi lu tau klo Pewdy tadi tuh sebenernya Claude?" tanya Ciel  
"Tadinya sih nggak, tapi dia ngajakin gw main beginian… ya udh, gw _enjoy_ aja" jawab Sebastian  
"Claude! Gw ikutan ya!" pinta Alois  
"NO" jawab Claude Tegas & kejam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi  
"Tapi klo Bocchan boleh…" ujar Claude dengan _Rape Face_-nya.

Mereka pun dugem sampe sore. Malamnya, mereka ber-4 berencana belanja buat oleh2 karena besok siang mereka akan pulang.

**Belanjaan Ciel**  
- Boneka Action Figure cewek2 yg kawaii2  
- Games2 baru  
- Bantal peluk gambar Doraemon  
- Baju Cosplay Lady Gaga (lol, wut?!)

**Belanjaan Sebastian  
**- Komik2 _Tokyo Mew Mew  
_- Anime2 Hentai  
- Bantal peluk gambar _Nyan Cat_  
- Barang2 bertema _Nyan Cat_  
- Telinga, buntut & piyama _Neko_ untuk Bocchan

**Belanjaan Alois**  
- Celana pendek 3 lusin  
- Jubah ala mafia2 alay (yg gak ada angin nggak ada apa, pasti berkibar2)  
- Topi ala Johnny Depp  
- Pemoles lidah (?)

**Belanjaan Claude  
**- Pakaian ketat yg biasa buat senam lantai  
- Kaca mata berbentuk _Love _kelap-kelip  
- Bantal peluk gambar _Ciel Phantomhive  
_- Anime2 yg tokoh utamanya gadis kecil (Pedo bear mode actived *Beep*)

"OK! Kita udh belanja banyak, sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke hotel" ujar Ciel dengan mata ngantuk  
"Ya… gw juga udh ngantuk…" ujar Alois  
"Gw ama Claude bakal ngelanjutin game gw, gw kan nggak tidur" ujar Sebastian  
"Yup" ujar Claude sambil menyembunyikan barang belanjaannya.

Mereka pun kembali ke Hotel. Ciel & Alois langsung tidur di kamar masing2, sedangkan 2 makluk lainnya pada begadang main game. Siang harinya, mereka ber-4 akan pulang ke Inggris. Ciel menaikki pesawat pribadinya "_Punya Phantomhive Cuy_", sementara Alois menaikki pesawat "_Trancy Cuit Cuit Eaaa_". Di pesawat, Alois dan Claude pun ngobrol.

"Eh, Claude!" ujar Alois  
"Stttt! Jangan berisik! Lagi ujian!" ujar Claude  
"… Butler gw kok jadi b*go begini ya?" tanya Alois dalam hati

Kita beralih ke Ciel. Mereka juga mengobrol di dalam pesawat berbentuk lumba2 pesek itu

"Di sini ada mesin karaoke nggak sih?" tanya Ciel  
"A… ada" jawab Sebastian kaget mendengar tuannya ngomong kayak gitu  
"Ya udah gih, lu nyanyi sono ngehibur gw dikit" ujar Ciel dengan wajah nyebelinnya  
"Y… Yes My Lord" ujar Sebastian dengan senyum yg maksa  
"Sialan ni bocah, gw kirain dia yg pengen nyanyi. Taunya malah jadi gini" ujar Sebas dalam hati

Mereka pun sampai di Inggris dengan selamat.

**-The Gaje End-**

Maap ya klo banyak yang typo… :v


End file.
